La Leyenda
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: El jamas fue planeado y no fue concebido como las leyes de la naturaleza lo sugieren; aun así...fue concebido gracias al amor de una persona que nunca pensó que sentiría tanto afecto por una persona. Así es como las leyendas, nacen y se desarrollan...de lo mas bajo sobresalen para demostrar y enseñar al mundo su ideología.


Orochimaru,

Que le vendría a la cabeza a una persona cuando escucha dicho nombre?

Temor, miedo, rencor, odio…muchas personas han visto al Sannin en su fachada de científico enfermo que actualmente retorció el significado de la palabra investigación para su propio beneficio. Pero realmente, el legendario ninja de la aldea de la hoja sigue siendo lo que es.

Una persona,

Que ha sufrido y sabe el significado de sufrir y jamás se ha dado e lujo de abrir su corazón a nadie ya que para el todo es un arma o algo para ser usado y desecharlo cuando ya no sirve. Muchos realmente jamás trataron de verlo en otra imagen, nunca les importo. Ni su sensei ni sus compañeros y eso alguna vez causo tristeza pero después…no importo.

Ya nada del mundo le importa, su único propósito es ser inmortal, o eso es lo que el cree.

* * *

"Kabuto, ¿como esta progresando?" El Legendario ninja pregunto a su fiel ayudante que acertando con su cabeza informo sobre la condición de la nueva celula que el sannin dio vida después de haber secuestrado a una Uchiha y haber retirado un ovario de dicha mujer y en un tubo bio-criogenico uso su propio esperma para dar vida a una nueva célula, una vida. Dicho evento ya tiene tres meses de haber pasado y el Sannin lentamente ha cambiado, dentro de ese tubo estaba algo que le pertenecía a el pero el mismo tiempo era algo diferente. Era algo suyo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, difícil de explicar por el sannin ya que dejaba lujo de detalles.

Dicha celula al nacer le proporcionaría el cuerpo perfecto.

"Absolutamente bien Orochimaru-sama, los nutrientes han servido de mucho. Las vitaminas están diseñadas para tener al chico en el pico de desarrollo de la edad que tiene. Solo han sido tres meses pero se nota el avance." Kabuto comento marchándose, dejando a su sensei solo para hacer otras investigaciones necesarias.

Kabuto se marcho y el hombre de piel pálida y legendario ninja hizo pequeños pasos hacia el tubo.

Vidrio resistente, es lo que dividía a la vida del mundo, inventar un cordón de semejante bio-material al umbilical no fue fácil pero lo logro al instante. Jamás un proyecto le ha tomado tanta dificultad y tiempo como este, ya que aquí tenía que ser doctor y científico al mismo tiempo para poder detectar cualquier problema. Su pálida mano toco el frio vidrio.

'¿Que es esto?' El sannin se pregunto, tocando con esa misma mano su pecho.

El sannin se pregunto realmente que era el sentimiento que tenia, no era algo normal. Jamás el sannin había sentido algo asi, usualmente los sentimientos de lealtad y compromiso eran cuando estaba en Konoha pero aun así, estaba en el terreno del bastado Daimyo, muy pronto podrá mover todo para el norte, pero el proceso tomara mas tiempo.

* * *

-Seis Meses Después—

En seis meses una persona cambia mucho, todo empezó con ese mínimo sentimiento de…afecto. El sannin estaba impaciente…jamas había esperado tanto para que un proyecto se hiciera realidad, pero el tiempo que tomo lo cambio por completo. Le tomo tiempo saber que adentro de ese crio-tubo estaba su hijo, su heredero. Su piel era pálida igual a la de su padre. Cada vez que veía adentro el bebe que estaba aun por nacer, tocaba el crio-tubo con cierto afecto y necesidad.

Orochimaru perdió a sus padres; eso fue lo que origino que su vida fuera un desastre, la guerra origino que perdiera a su familia y cualquier sentimiento asociado con la familia. En sus reportes el legendario reportaría la salud, después escribiría cuanto lo espera, el estaba cerciorado que estaba lentamente cambiando.

'Un mes mas, y nacerás.' El sannin se pregunto como podrá ser padre, madre y poderoso Shinobi a la vez. Tendría que esconder al niño de todos, de su sensei, de konoha, de sus enemigos. O se darían cuenta de la existencia de su heredero y entonces lo usarían para manipularlo. Y nadie, nadie, se aprovecha de Orochimaru ni lo pueden usar; no mientras tenga poder.

"Orochimaru-sama, el bebe ha llegado al pico de su desarrollo. Tenemos que sacarlo del crio-tubo, y descartar el cordón." El asistente exclamo entrando al cuarto donde el sannin volteo después de mirar a su hijo y acertando con su cabeza, empezó el proceso de concepción al mundo. El agua del crio-tubo fue descartada y el vidrio se hizo a un lado.

Kabuto miro a su amo correr de prisa y pararse para ser el primero en presenciar el llorar después de la concepción, con un bisturí corto el cordon.

Pero la felicidad no duro siempre para el sannin, un científico llego para alertar a Orochimaru que Ninjas de la aldea de la hoja se habían infiltrado al laboratorio subterráneo de Orochimaru; dos nombres importantes fueron hablados.

Jiraiya y Hiruzen.

Antes de que entraran con su hijo en su mano izquierda durmiendo empezó a escribir.

**Bitácora de Investigación**

**Entrada # 252**

**Septiembre 10**

_Ha nacido, he esperado nueve meses para este milagro de ocurrir. Este escrito se quedara aquí, como presencia de lo mucho que este cuarto cambio mi vida. Por 251 días de mi vida he estado viendo a través del vidrio, como una pequeña célula que se origino de mi dio fruto a una nueva vida. Llego a mi vida…_

Orochimaru no tenía tiempo, viendo un plato de ramen en su escritorio sonrió; no era el mejor de los nombres pero…era un nombre.

_**NARUTO**_

"Orochimaru." La voz del ex-Hokage proclamo y Jiraiya iba a atacar a Orochimaru por la espalda cuando vio un bebe de piel pálida y cabello negro en sus manos. Los ANBU aparecieron y Orochimaru sabía que no tenía opción. Pensando en un rápido escape sintió algo rosar con su brazo izquierdo, sintió paranoia y lo apretó para ver que ya no estaba en sus manos.

Jiraiya lo tenia en sus brazos ahora, e llanto del bebe podía ser escuchado, como si supiera que le negaron la compañía de su padre. Sarutobi vio la bitácora de Orochimaru y con solo ver las primeras painas sintió, tristeza y algo de lamento. "Es increíble que no tendrías compasión, ni por tu propio hijo; Orochimaru." Su sensei comento y el legendario miraba como una serpiente preparado para matar a su presa, sus ojos estaban en jiraiya. "Denme a mi hijo." Orochimaru ordeno y sus ojos se fijaron en alguien que estaba a orillas vigilando.

Danzo.

"Podrás haber ganado sensei, nos veremos pronto." Fue lo ultimo dicho por Orochimaru antes de desaparecer revelando ser un clon de lodo. Ganando el enojo de Jiraiya y Hiruzen solo vio al bebe que abrió sus ojos.

No eran amarillos como los de su sensei, eran de un café muy profundo pero se podía notar las pupilas hendidas, al igual que su padre.

* * *

**Lean y Comenten!**

**Ayuda a crecer al escritor como al lector.**


End file.
